


Lollipop

by doll34



Series: Treats [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A bit of sin, F/M, Gen, Lollipops, Mild Smut, Naive Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doll34/pseuds/doll34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette blatantly enjoying a lollipop and people watching her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

Marinette hummed happily around the cherry lollipop in her mouth as she walked down the hallway into the classroom. She held the stick of the sucker and looked around with bright, curious blue eyes. Every once in a while she would pull it out and carefully lick over its moist, red surface with her pink tongue. She didn't bite down on the hard candy. She savored it, rolling it around her tongue and sucks delightfully with pursed lips.

She pauses by the teacher's desk displaying a flyer for an upcoming Ultimate Mecha Strike competition. She looks over the gleaming flyer with eager eyes. Thoughtfully she takes the lollipop out of her mouth and rests its sticky weight against her pouting lower lip. She considers entering, images of crushing competitors with her red LB-03 bot fill her mind. Red the color of her cherry lollipop…

With a shake of her head Marinette turns away. She doesn't really have time anyways, with Hawkmoth and his akumas. Regretfully Marinette walks to her seat wrapping her slick tongue around the candy and draws it into the darkness of her mouth. She closes her blue bell eyes to delight in the sudden burst of saccharine flavor. Bliss.

Marinette is not the only one enjoying the lollipop. Many sets of eyes from her classmates watch her rapaciously. They darken with every lithe flick of her tongue. She single handedly fueled countless late night fantasies. Visions of naked flesh and dueling tongues haunt her progress to her seat.

Adrien who had watched and followed Marinette from the café to class with Nino and Alya from lunch, was definitely not immune to the girl enjoying the sucker with such blatant delight. Hey avidly observes every little movement of her lips make around the spherical candy. He withheld tight groans whenever she carefully licked it. He pictured that adrooit tongue running wetly across other, more intimate, things.

She stops suddenly as a thought strikes her. The sucker is withdrawn from its dark hiding place. She looks up to face her flustered classmate. Her smile is open and ingenuous like a young child's. She holds out the lollipop.

"Would you like a taste?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there this is my first time writing a fanfic so I'm a bit nervous posting this. I fixed as much as I could but might be some mistakes.Could use a beta if interested please help. Read, enjoy and tell me what you think. 
> 
> P.S . Ideas welcomed to continue cause I ran out.


End file.
